The Seagull
by GIRz-Dark-Minions
Summary: Its a sequel. Chapter five is up. The rating is for much later in the story. Now read it! Its ratedf for stupid things! this chapter contains DDR!!
1. ONE

Disclaimer: I own nothing! It always hurts to say that? Why do we have to say that? Why would the owner of something post under FAN fiction? I've always wondered about that..... EITHER WAY...............  
  
WERE BACK FOR MORE!!! ^_^ After lots of work (yeah right) and hours on AIM (sounds about right) We've returned with the pile of shit we lovingly call "The Seagull." The name spawned in our head on the way to Wendey's in my brothers truck. Jess and I were rambling about a sequel, and my idiot brother misheard it for seagull. Isn't that great? No? You really don't think so? Ah, well fuck you, we needed a title................   
  
Moving on, I guess starting from the begining works quite well. If we started at the end, you'd probably wonder why Jhonen is drunk. Oops. I wasn't supposed to tell you that.  
I should tell you this story is in the summer...... Have fun.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vacationland is just one of the many names for Maine....... or is that Flordia? Either way, Jess and Meg are in Old Orchard Beach, Maine. For the sixth time in the week, Megan's mother has forced them to actually go to the beach part of town. The insane authors sit in beach chairs fully clothed and bored out of their minds.   
  
Jess: Are you sure that we can just summon people? Shouldn't something trigger the story, then our powers kick in when ideas spawn from an event?  
  
Megan: Well, we're gonna find out........ *Squints eyes and pokes out tounge.*  
  
Johnny: *taps Megan on shoulder* 'scuse me, do you know where the sna- OH GOD NOT YOU TWO AGAIN!!!  
  
Megan: Yes us two again!   
  
Megan's mom: Who is this?  
  
Jess: A homi-  
  
Megan: Meh Homie from school, yo! *glares at Jess*  
  
MM(megan's mom): Isn't he a bit old to be in school?  
  
Jess: He's a jock.  
  
Johnny: WHAT THE HE-  
  
Megan: *covers Johnny's mouth* Shhhhh!!  
  
MM: As long as he's not a boyfriend or an axe murderer.   
  
Megan: *shrugs* close enough.   
  
Megan and Jess each grab one of Johnny's wrists and head to the parking lot where a snack stand is. Johnny flails and accidently kicks sand on a little green kid.... wait.  
  
Zim: WATCH IT!!   
  
Jess: Hiya Zim.  
  
Dib: *points at megan* oh no.... not YOU!  
  
Megan: Then who?   
Dog doo?  
A cow dat moo?  
  
Zim: Just no more truth or dare.  
  
Megan: I know. I feel guilty..... and I'm still tired from that chase thing.   
  
Jess: But now its time to get freezeys!   
  
Johnny: Why don't you use your authory powers to get us freezeys?  
  
Megan: Because buying things is so much more fun! ^_^  
  
Zim: Pitiful human.  
  
Jess: If humans are so pathetic, then why do you date Dib?  
  
Zim: *blushes* That's diffrent.....  
  
Dib: *changing topic* Time to get the freezeys!  
  
The small group walks to the snack stand. On the way, some people stare. That is to be expected with a green kid, a big headed kid, two teenage girls fully clothed, and a young adult with bloodstains on his clothes. They hault when they catch sight of the small snack hut.   
  
Johnny: look at the line...............  
  
Jess: Like preps at a Backstreet boys concert.  
  
Megan: But thats half the fun!  
  
Zim: eh?  
  
Megan: *points at far end of parking lot* OH MY GOD ITS BRITNEY SPEARS!!  
  
Half of the line runs.  
  
Zim: Effective...... Maybe I could use this "Britney" person in a plan.........  
  
Jess: No chance. She's loosing popularity.   
  
The people in the line return, and they are angry.  
  
Megan: *uses authory powers so the crowd colapses*  
  
Johnny: NEAT!! Can I have powers like that?  
  
Jess: No. For fear that you would use them on us.   
  
Megan: But you can take care of the rest of the line however you like.   
  
Johnny: Really?  
  
Jess: Sure!  
  
A good four minutes later, the sand is stained a deep shade of red, and the line has magically disapeared! Megan orders freezeys. A tall kid with puss oozing out of his zits emerges from the dune grass.   
  
Zim: Who are you?  
  
Teen: I am-  
  
Zim: Who are you?  
  
Teen: I am-  
  
Zim: Who are-  
  
Dib: *places finger on Zim's lips*  
  
Teen: I AM TIM's REincarnation!! Fear me and stuff. I'm here for revenge.  
  
Megan: Well, your not ruining our vacation.   
  
Tim: I said I was getting revenge!  
  
Jess: How many times do we have to kill you?  
  
Megan: HEY KIDS!!!!!! COME BURY THIS GUY IN THE SAND!!!! EVEN HIS HEAD!! MAKE SURE HE'S REALLY DEEP!!!  
  
A swarm of ankle biters tackle Tim and drag him away.   
  
Dib: BE SURE TO DIG WHERE THE TIDE DOESN'T COME!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tim: YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!  
  
Megan: *pulls a wad of ones out of her pocket and throws that at Tim*  
  
Everyone laughs at him.  
  
Tim: That's not what I meant....  
  
Little Kid: Eat sand mister! *rams a small plastic shovel full of sand into Tim's mouth*  
  
Tim: Tastey!  
  
Jess: It's got blood in it, you canibal!!  
  
Bigger bully kid: Dude, eat shovel! *wails Tim over the head with a large meatal shovel and knocks him out*  
  
The group cheers, but is rudley inturupted by the snack stand lady.   
  
Lady inside hut: HEY!! These freezeys cost $12.12! C'mere and pay me now!!!  
  
Megan: *reches into pocketa and pulls out exact change for the bills, but has to count out pennies*  
  
Jess: Oh no.......  
  
Megan: ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonneeeeeeeeeee........... *Places one penny on the counter of the hut*  
twoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo............. *places another penny on counter*  
Threeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..............*places another penny*  
Fooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurr..................... *places another penny*  
  
LadyInsideHut: GODDAMNIT!! Hurry UP!!  
  
Johnny: SHUT UP!!!  
  
Dib: Screw you, lady.  
  
Megan: *slaps the rest of the pennies on the counter* FIVESIXSEVENEIGHTNINETENELEVENTWELVE. I'm thirstey.   
  
Zim: No one messes with the insane person that brought us together! *pulls out laser and blows up the ladys head*  
  
Megan: *smiles* thankee Zim.  
  
Zim: *grabs freezeys*  
  
Johnny: I could have done that faster.... and with a knife.   
  
Jess: Oh be quiet.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thats the end of chapter one. Review. I demand it! 


	2. TWO

Disclaimer: May cause bleeding from ears and massive brain cell loss........... wait........ we weren't supposed to tell you that........ um....... we don't own anything. Except ourselves.......... and MAYBE this really funny picture oh Justin Timberlake Megan photo editied so he looks all red and has a big pimple and is grabbing for his groin.... wait..... the picture was already like that. Megan just blatantly pointed it out. DON'T FORGET THAT JESSICA WROTE THIS ALONG WITH MEGAN!! IT IS NOT ENTIRELY MEGAN'S STORY!! Besides........ she's too stoopid to do anything this good on her own. Wait...... is this considered good? Quothe Jess, "It is a bunch of mental spewage gone wrong." Megan likes that word. Spewage....... Say it now! As for the Drunk Jhonen, he isn't untill much much later. Sober Jhonen will be coming in very soon, however. Speeeeeeeeewwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggeuh! ON WITH THE STORY TYPE THING!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The crowd of people consisting of Jess, Megan, Johnny, Dib, and Zim walk back to the beach blanket where Megan's Mother and Brother waited.  
  
Brian (Megan's Brother): Are all these people spontaniosly combusting, or are they coming with you on their own free will?  
  
Megan: Neither! I pulled them out of my ass! Wanna see me make another one?  
  
Brian: YEAH! wait no.... I don't want to be blinded. I have work tomorow.  
  
Megan's Mom: Your on vacation, you Yellow Dello. *(If you have not been to www.homestarrunner.com then do so now, wait later. Watch the cartoons and drool over them later. For now, read the Fuck you ficing moron. Wait........... oops.)* And who are all these people? Is the green one a person at all?  
  
Dib: Yes, its a skin condidtion.  
  
Megan: THEN LETS GO SWIMMING!!  
  
Zim: Do I have to?  
  
Jess: YES!! Have some paste! *hands him a jar of paste*  
  
Jess and Meg begin to remove their outer layer of clothing to show their bathing suits. Jess sports a black and violet bathing suit with a pair of navy shorts, while Megan wears green, to her distaste. Johnny was already ready to go, bootless with black swim trunks.   
  
Dib: We'll catch up.  
  
Zim: Stupid........paste......... *His hand is stuck to his wig.. or his wig is stuck to his hand... wait. I dunno.*  
  
Johnny: Don't spend your time doing other....... things.  
  
Megan and Jess compress their laughter.  
  
Zim: Especially not with the mother human around.  
  
Jess: No. THAT would be bad.  
  
Megan: Very bad. The extend of badness, the zenith of ba-  
  
Jess: Lets go!  
  
The trio ran into the water where a certain with purple pigtails was trying to surf, but wipes out due to the wave being to big. An african american female, about the same age emerged from the water and squealed with laughter while squeaking her little spookey thing.   
  
Johnny: *waist high in water* Oh no....  
  
Megan: *Paddling out to deeper water* Hi Tenna! Hi Devi!  
  
Devi: Oooooh no, not you two again.  
  
Tenna: YAY!! They're back!   
  
Jess: *wading forward into the freezing water* Hey guys.  
  
Zim: *dips toe in water* Eeep!  
  
Dib: C'mon Zim! It's not that bad! *begins to walk in*  
  
While the odd couple makes their way into the water, Megan begins to levitate above the water.... then into the air...   
  
Megan: *begins a freefall from twenty feet in the air* BELLYFLOP!!!!!   
  
On impact, the splash made a wave that Devi was able to surf on. It also washed a little kid to shore...  
  
Megan: *emerges from water* Owwie!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Which little kid washed up to shore? CLIFHANGER! kind of.... I bet you know it all ready. either way, review and tell me if I'm sneaky or not. 


	3. THREE

Disclaimer: We, of GIRz-Dark-Minnions own nothing! NOTHING!!   
  
A new name for us! Yay! I Megan, yet again spend another day typing stuff for you people! I type the stuff for posting, but Jess has the main creative input. Jess has better plot concepts. I have more spare time on my hands. TIME!!   
  
The part you've all been waiting for..... CHAPTER THREE!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A little figure is washed up onto shore by Megan's collasal title wave. A tall homicidal Maniac stares down at the little figure.   
  
Todd: *cough* Nny?   
  
Johnny: Hiya Squeegee!  
  
Johnny grabs Todd before he has a chance to run away. Nny takes the young one into deeper water, where the rest of the group is talking/swimming. The group is made up of Dib, Zim, Jess, Megan, Devi, and Tenna.   
  
Jess: So lemme get this straight, all of you are some how staying in the same camping resort and our sites are all paralell?   
  
Devi: We just said that.   
  
Todd: What campground?   
  
Megan: BAILEYS!!   
  
Todd: SQUEEEE!!  
  
Jess: What section are you staying in?   
  
Todd: The C section.   
  
Megan: Concidence! yay!   
  
Todd: But my parents told be to get lost. And they walked away without me.   
  
Johnny: They won't be going anywhere too soon. I slahed their tires! *grins that F*ed up Nny grin of his*  
  
Megan: Either way, you can stay with us!   
  
Tenna: Yeah! And we can play on the Dance Dance Revolution!   
  
Megan: Noooooooo! It's a Pump It Up!! If it was a DDR, the companies would be in big big scary lawsuits and then their would be no dancing arcade goodness!!   
  
Tenna: Aaaaaw.. What about DDR?  
  
Megan: Theirs one on the beach. Unfourtanatly, thats about six miles of beach away *points to a Pier in the distance. Hotels are all around it, along with poorly constructed theme rides. Their are many junk stores*   
  
Tenna: Can we go?  
  
Zim: What is this aarg-kay-duh?  
  
Dib: Its a place full of video games. You put coins into the machine to play.  
  
GIR: *emerges from under the water* I WANNA GO TO THE ARCADE!!!  
  
Jess: _O when did you get here?  
  
GIR: I found animals! *reaches into his head and pulls out a lobster*  
  
Todd: SQUEEEE-  
  
GIR: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!  
  
Todd: EEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
GIR: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
Megan: *takes GIR's Lobster and throws it far far away*  
  
GIR: *sniff* Meh lobster!  
  
Todd: um... Thanks.   
  
Megan: I think we've seen enough of the beach. Lets go.  
  
The group heads back to the beach blanket with the new company of GIR.   
  
Megan: Mooooooom, we wanna go to the center of Old Orchard Beach. We'll take the Baileys bus. Strength in numbers. No pediphile would want to go near us anyways *(for those of you who don't know, a few years ago, a pedohpile abducted some kids in Old Orchard Beach)*   
  
MM: Only if you don't spend all of your money.  
  
Megan: I can always.... Make more.   
  
MM: *not understanding* okay..... Well, have a good time, and you might as well go back to the campground.   
  
Megan: Okay, G'BYE!! *grabs a bag full of dry clothes*  
  
Everyone changes to their usual attire, and is on the campground bus to get to the center of Old Orchard beach. I doubt many of you, if any have been to Baileys camping resort. They have a neat bus that shuttels between beaches and the campground. It is neat.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What horrors will the odd group encounter on the bus and in a crowded tourist packed place? Only you and anyone else reading this will find out! *gives 11 a cookie*   
Review! The squirl commands you! 


	4. Gasp FOUR

Disclaimer: WE OWN NOTHING!!!  
  
Sorry about lacking an update. Both Jess and me (Megan,) have been busy with..... things... Either way, I'm going to be gone for a few days, so I figured I'd get some of this random nonesense done.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone boarded the bus without frustration, and filed into seats. Jess noticed a familliar face on the bus. It looked like a little kid, except he was wearing a mask and had a bloody meat tenderizer in his hand.  
  
Jess: It?!?  
  
It: Who are you?  
  
Johnny: Don't you guys spare anyone?  
  
Jess: No.  
  
Megan: never  
  
*IT raises its meat cleaver*   
  
Megan: HEY! Be nice!  
  
Jess: yeah! don't kill any kittens!  
  
Todd: I like kitty cats!  
  
*a small girl with yellow hair and odd eyes comes forward*   
  
Lenore: Has anyone seen my kitty?  
  
Jess: Lenore?  
  
Lenore: Have we met?  
  
Jess: yeah. just now.  
  
Lenore: um.......  
  
Johnny: Run while you still can.  
  
Devi: too late  
  
Jess: yup! you're in our crazy fanfic now!  
  
Lenore: okay.  
  
Jess: Wow! most of the others weren't so happy about that.....  
  
Johnny: Look what Megan dared Jhonen to do.   
  
Megan: so?  
  
The bus screached to a hault before Jhonen could protest. Everyone filed out of the bus. Megan's eyes widened. The bus stop had moved from where it was the previos years she had visited. All she knew was........   
  
Megan: CANDY STORE!!  
  
The small group murmered in agreement that it was a good thing.   
  
Megan: *runs across the busy street and into the candy store, grabs a very large swirly pop thing and waits to pay for everyone elses stuff, and causes a three car pile up*  
  
Megan: *looks out the enterance of the candy store* oops  
  
Megan: *uses authory powers to make the cars all fixed agian and that one guy who got squished in the middle alive again*  
  
Devi: on the plus side, he probably deserved that.  
  
Johnny: FREEZEY FLAVORED JELLY BEANS!  
  
Todd: huh?  
  
Johnny: *fills a small bag full of cherry doom freezy flavored jelly beans*  
  
Jess: Warheads!!! YAYZZ!!  
  
Tenna: ooooh!  
  
Tenna: *goes with jess and grabs a whole ton of war heads*  
  
*Devi and lenore both oooh and aaah at the fresh salt water taffy*   
  
Megan: EVERYBODY!! Candy on ME!  
  
Megan smiled as everyones eyes lit up and smiled sprawled upon their faces. A random guy who walks by throws gum in her hair while yelling a rude phrase...  
  
Dude: YES IT IS!!  
  
Tenna: Hey! Taht's not nice!  
  
Megan's eyes flare red and the gum rockets out of her hair and up the assholes nose. The assholes head explodes.  
  
Megan: May satan have mercy on your soul, you sick fuck.  
  
Johnny: No, he won't.  
  
Megan: At least he's head....  
  
Megan: -I mean dead.   
  
Jess: I think it was Tim again.  
  
Cashier: Is anybody gonna pay for all this candy?   
  
Jess: *sarcastically* No.   
  
Megan: *pulls out a credit card and hands it to the lady*   
  
Johnny: Thats not yours, is it?  
  
Megan: Thats a definate mabye....... I'm only gonna say a prep is gonna pay..... literally.   
  
Jess: *does evil laugh*   
  
Megan: *sugar kicks in.... looks around excitedly, and notices someting.....* I HAVE SEEN IT, AND IT IS GOOD!!!!  
  
Zim: What IS that thing?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
If you want to know what that thing is, then REVIEW and FIND OUT!!! 


	5. Numbah 5!

Disclaimer: I own nothin! okay? dont sue me! I'm (noodletwin, I do all the final typing) just a girl with a friend in which be both used to have too much time on our hands and now we have time again to work more!! XP  
  
Ah, I see why I didn't update! Four chapters and two reviews?! -_- I don't blame myself... _O Ah well, maybe somewhere in this world, some one besides Me 'n Jess are enjoying it.... And I take it nobody wanted to know what that thing was!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zim questioned the nature of what Megan was drooling over. It was a huge game thing in an arcade. It had eight buttons on the floor, arrows that go forwad, backward, left and right.   
  
Megan: *howling* DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION!!!  
  
Tenna: NO LINE!!  
  
Jess: Could this get any better?  
  
Megan: *still screaming* NO LINE!!  
  
Devi: She already said that.   
  
IT: *sees whack a mole and amuses himself*  
  
Megan: Watcha dis!! *jumps onto the machine and pounds all four buttons on the left pad untill it sparks and the screen read "100 credits"*   
  
Todd: SQUEEEEEEE!!!   
  
Lenore: whuz wrong?  
  
Todd: *points to screen* Its... CRAZY!!!!  
  
Megan: *starting "Parinoia" then looks on screen* What? Oh......... Eff........  
  
Johnny: where?  
  
Megan: MOSH!!!!  
  
Everyone jumped onto the machine and jumped in rythm. Supriseingly, they got full credit. Megan set it to "normal" mode for the rest of her round then steped off bowing after a rousing edition of B4U.   
  
Tenna: OUR TURN!!!  
  
Devi: And who is completing the "our" part of that?  
  
Tenna: YOU!!  
  
Devi: -_- no.  
  
Tenna: ^_^ Yeah!  
  
Devi: Make me!  
  
Tenna: ^_^ *squeaks spooky* Spooky said that if you don't bad things will happen!  
  
Devi: like what?  
  
Tenna: Megan will have more sugar.  
  
Megan: *halfway through a twizzler* whuh?  
  
Devi: -_-   
  
Tenna: C'mon! *grabs Devi by the arm and drags her on, sets it to Japan*  
  
Jess: Don't worry, this one is relativley easy!   
  
Meg: Nope, Tenna is on "normal" mode!   
  
Jess: Or maybe not.   
  
Meg: But Devi is on easy easy easy!!  
  
Johnny: You want help?  
  
Devi: NO!   
  
Jess: OH WELL!! *puts Nny on where they forcably mosh....*  
  
While the DDR is quickly becoming a big mosh pit... oh how I love that word..... MOSH! Heh....... well, As Moshing went on, It amused himself with whack-a-mole-  
  
'n anyone else within hitting range, Lenore scared Todd with Area 51, Megan had other plans..... She quickly amused herself with sugar, preferably lolipops.   
  
Megan: I HAVE SUPER POWERS!!  
  
Jess: Not another sugar high....  
  
Megan: I CAN CONSUME SUGAR FASTER THEN FOUR PEOPLE!!! *has four lolipops in her mouth*  
  
Jess: We know!  
  
Johnny: get her some type of anti-sugar thing!  
  
Megan: NEVER!!!  
  
Megan squinted her eyes and began to glow a bright yellow. All of the video games shut down as the earth began to rumble. People started screaming and the chaos was every where.... one supernatural thing and jeeze........ She clenched her fists and fell to her knees. She opened her eyes and shut them very quickly. When she opened them, everyone was warped to her campsite.  
  
Megan: Neat trick, huh?  
  
Johnny: *blinks and looks around* very nice. I think you'd like to meet Mr.Satan....  
  
Megan's Mom: Geez. How many friends do you have?  
  
Tenna: Lots and lots!  
  
Megan: If only i had this many in skool!  
  
Jess: Me too.  
  
Megans Mom: Well how did you meet these people?  
  
Megan: Sugar and ambion. oh, and authory powers  
  
Megans Mom: what?  
  
Megan: nevermind  
  
It: Do you have any kittens?  
  
Megan: No, we have a dog!  
  
Lenore: Don't kill the kitties!  
  
Jess: And don't even think about it.  
  
Megan went inside the old motor home to retrive the small dog. Everyone by then had made themselves comfortable, sitting where they please, getting drinks from the cooler, and preparing themselves for them evil bugs! Bug spray is amazing....   
  
Megan: *holds bandit like a baby*  
  
Megan's mom: BURGERS ARE DONE!  
  
Bandit: BARK ARF!! *aka FEED MEE!! I WANT BURGERS!!*  
  
Johnny: yes, it would be a little cruel to subject him to this feeding frenzy.  
  
Bandit: ARf! *No!*  
  
Megan: *bringing dog inside* CAN IT DOG!  
  
Lenore: Poor doggy.  
  
Megan: we can get kicked out if he barks too much..... he gets left overs alot....... dont worry about him.  
  
Devi:* whispers* Make him bark then!  
  
Tenna: no, that's mean!  
  
Megan: *makes duct tape apear from no where and it slaps onto devi's mouth* I heard you!  
  
Devi:*rips tape off*  
  
Johnny: Please don't duct tape her. * takes a knife out*  
  
Jess: Chill, Nny.  
  
Megan: dont make me get the dough boys!  
  
Johnny: _O You wouldn't.  
  
Megan: I know!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, thats it for now! I'm tired! XP Its not even that late.... Well, Me and Jess have decided to ditch the sequel to this. We worked on it, and it SUCKS!! In fact, we are going completely improv! We havent done that since CRAZY! 


End file.
